Sweeter
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: Sequel of Sweet. Himuro x Reader [LEMON]


It was quite a cold snowy night. You were sitting alone in your living room when your doorbell suddenly rang.

You opened the door to see a beautiful young man clad in a black jacket trimmed with gray fur, with a gentle smile on his face.

"It's been a while, [Name]-chan." He greeted you with that soothing voice of his which you haven't heard for so long. You smiled back at him and replied,

"Yes it is, Tatsuya-san. Oh! The snow still hasn't stopped huh… Please come in first and warm yourself up."

"Thanks."

He stepped in to your home, removed his shoes and hung his jacket in a nearby rack.

"Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'll just make you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks but…it's okay [Name]-chan."

"I insist." You gave him a sweet smile. He softly sighed in defeat and sank back to your warm couch.

"Here, Tatsuya-san."

"Thanks [Name]-chan. By the way just call me Tatsuya."

"Um…but…isn't it a bit rude for me to call you that…I mean I'm younger than you and—"

"Not at all… Besides, it makes me feel older than I really am." He let out a light chuckle.

"Okay…if you say so…T-Tatsuya."

"Much better… I'm sorry [Name]-chan for suddenly coming here without prior notice."

"Oh…I don't really mind. Actually, I'm really happy you came here Tatsuya."

"Me too…I'm happy to see you again [Name]-chan." You felt a faint blush creeping into your cheeks.

"By the way, since when have you been here in Tokyo?"

"I'm just here for about a week already…but after the Winter Cup, I'll go back in Akita."

"Winter Cup, huh… I watched your match with Taiga… It was a great game Tatsuya."

"Really? …Taiga has really grown after all…hasn't he, [Name]-chan?"

"And so you are… I'm sure next time it will be your victory."

"…Yeah."

"By the way, what were you doing, strolling around the city in a snowy night?! You could have catch a cold from this weather…" you didn't mean to say that in a scolding manner but you can't help but to feel slightly upset with him not taking care of himself.

"I'm sorry…Tatsuya…I didn't mean to raise my voice to you like that—"

"Sorry [Name]-chan…I made you worry. It's just that… I don't have a place to go tonight…" he recalled the sight he saw in his and Murasakibara's hotel room earlier that evening. [For those who are wondering what it was, read my Murasakibara story entitled "Sweet" ^_^]

"Aww…Is that so? You can stay here Tatsuya."

"A-Are you sure, [Name]-chan?"

"Yep. It's really fine with me."

"Thank you [Name]-chan."

"You're welcome."

After your long talk over a mug of hot chocolate, you let Himuro use your bath which is connected to your room. But after he went in, you realized that he left his spare clothes in the living room so you decided to give them to him.

"Tatsuya?" you called out on the door. You got no response so you continued to knock and call out for him.

But unknown to you, he could not hear you because of the loud pouring sound of the shower.

After a few more minutes you decided to enter.

"I'm coming in."

Just as you stepped into the room, Himuro came out of the bathroom. His hair dripping wet, his body glistened because of the water droplets clinging to his fair skin, with only a white towel hung delicately around his hips. You yelped in embarrassment and quickly turned around with your back facing him.

"I-I'm sorry I c-came in…I-I went here to give you your clothes…"

"[Name]-chan…" he mumbled huskily and god that voice just sounded so sexy. You felt your heart pound harder inside your chest.

"…Thank you." he grabbed the clothes from your grasp.

As you turned towards the door, you inadvertently caught a glimpse of his current image and you noticed a darkening bruise on his abdomen.

"T-Tatsuya…what happened to you?"

"It's nothing [Name]-chan…Don't worry about it—"

"But…Tatsuya…" Since he knows how persistent you can be, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"…I got into a small fight."

"What? But…why?"

"Someone harassed Alex and I just had to protect her…"

You felt somewhat jealous after hearing the reason. But you felt it's so wrong for you to feel that way. You respect Alex because she's a really nice person and you don't have the right to be jealous in the first place. After all you're just a friend and maybe a younger sister for him.

"…Good thing is Taiga and his friend arrived…It's nothing serious okay. So don't worry anymore."

"Just stay here, I'll be back." You said before you left to get a first aid kit.

By the time you returned, Himuro is now sitting on the edge of your bed, dressed and drying his hair with the towel.

You kneeled in front of him and slightly raised his shirt.

"_Those muscles." _You gulped and pushed away the thoughts of admiration you had towards his deliciously perfect muscles. You started to treat his bruise.

"O-Ow…" he winced in pain.

"Sorry Tatsuya…"

After you finished, you kept the first aid kit away and sat beside him. The two of you sat beside each other in silence.

"[Name]-chan…" Himuro decided to break the awkward silence.

"Huh?"

"You've been so quiet. Is there something wrong?"

"…Nothing."

"…Why don't we talk some more? We haven't seen each other for so long. You know, you can ask me anything."

"Umm…Uh…What type of woman do you l-like?" that question slipped out from your mouth without thinking.

"What?" he replied to you, his face shows a really puzzled expression. Realization hit you like a brick when you realized how embarrassing the thing you just have said.

"N-Nothing! I-I…never mind!"

"I was asking what do you mean by 'what type'?"

"Uh…please forget what I said…"

"But you want to know something, right? I don't really mind telling you about it."

"…Do you prefer women older than you…or younger than you?"

You felt a blush lingering on your face from the stupid question you asked.

"I don't really mind about the age but…I guess I prefer someone younger than me. Why did you ask [Name]-chan?"

"N-No particular reason…and you said I can ask you anything…It's just that it was the first thing that came into my mind…"

"[Name]-chan…"

"Huh?"

"Let me tell you something more…I love someone who is thoughtful, caring…to the point that she will scold me if I do something stupid…I love someone who is understanding and very supportive of me…" he paused for a bit and grabbed you hand to entwine his fingers with yours.

"I really love her ever since but…I was a coward for not telling her about what I feel…I love her smile…her voice…the way she calls my name…and the warmth of her hand…I love this someone whom right now I'm holding hands with." You looked back at him with a surprised face. You're pretty sure your face is as red as an overripe tomato right now.

"T-Tatsuya…"

"I love you [Name]-chan." He gently cupped your cheek with his free hand and pressed his lips against yours. It has been so long since the last time that he kissed you, that was by the time you were still in middle school and he kissed you on your forehead before you left to return to Japan.

After he pulled away, you embarrassedly averted your gaze from his.

"What's wrong [Name]-chan?"

"…Tatsuya…you're so unfair…" you mumbled.

"[Name]-chan? But what did I do?"

"…You've been here in Tokyo for a week already but you didn't even tell me…If I didn't hear it from Taiga I wouldn't know…You didn't even texted or called me…Don't you have any idea how much I missed you?! I'm supposed to be still mad at you but with just one smile from you, I forgot all about it! It's unfair how you made me into like this! It's unfair how you made me so in love with you!"

"A-Are you serious, [Name]-chan?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm joking?! Of course I'm dead serious…I love you Himuro Tatsuya."

He kissed you again, deeply.

"I'm sorry. I was planning to surprise you but I guess I haven't told Taiga not to tell you I'm here. And…I wanted you to see me after I proved myself to you. But I failed [Name]-chan…I lost to Taiga…I can't call him my younger brother again."

You gently squeezed his hand in assurance.

"You don't have to prove anything to me. All I want is to be with you and that's more than enough for me."

"Do you…really mean that?"

"Yes Tatsuya…You're more than enough for me." That statement from you had him smiling sweetly at you. He leaned in close to you to press his forehead against yours.

"Let me make it up to you, [Name]-chan…"

"What do you m—" you were cut off when a soft pair of lips captured your own in a gentle yet breathtaking kiss. He slid his tongue inside you and started caressing yours.

"Mmm…" he pulled you closer, deepening the kiss. Himuro's hands settled on top of your shoulders and he pushed you down the bed with him hovering on top of you. He broke the kiss when he felt you're already out of breath. He pulled his shirt up his head and dropped it down the bed, showing you his wonderfully sculpted muscles. You reached your hand towards his face and swept his fringe away from his eye. You felt your heart melt with his strikingly beautiful and gentle eyes look at you affectionately. Your slim fingers traced his soft cheek and you slid them down his supple lips. Himuro's one hand held yours that is touching him and brought his lips against your knuckles. Then he lets go of it and let you continue touch him delicately. You swept your hand on his ear, to his neck, to his broad shoulders, and to his hard bicep. He shivered a bit from those feathery touches you gave him. Your fingertips found their way towards his chest and you pressed your palm over his left chest, feeling his heart's beat.

"Tatsuya…your heart beats fast…" he pressed his own hand on top of yours.

"[Name]-chan, you don't know how happy I am right now." His lips curled into a gentle smile.

"I could say the same…though I'm a bit nervous as well." Himuro softly trailed his fingers across your smooth skin. You quivered slightly at the tickling sensation you felt. He undid the knot securing your blouse and pulled it off your body. His fingers curled on your shorts and discarded it from you, leaving you in a pair of simple white lacy undergarments. The blush on your face became darker.

"T-Tatsuya…stop staring…" you whined bashfully.

Himuro descended to place kisses on your neck and shoulders, leaving little red marks. He removed your bra with ease and nuzzled your breasts.

"Tatsuyaa!" you yelped as he teasingly bit one of your nipples. He also placed wet kisses between your twins.

"Hm~" as he continued his gentle yet thorough treatment to your chest, you felt one of his hands slip inside of your panties. He started rubbing your clit.

"Ahh! T-Tatsuyaaa…"

"[Name]-chan…am I doing well?" he temporarily raised his face to look at your eyes.

"Y-Yes…Tatsuya…" you managed to say between ragged breaths. His fingers' tantalizing touches sent you to the edge. You felt that you're almost there.

He continued to tweak your clit making you scream in total pleasure. Then he pulled your panties down completely and suddenly pushed a finger inside you.

"Aah!" he began to pump it in and out of your entrance. As you reacted positively towards his actions, he slid in two more fingers. The sudden stretch made you shriek in pain.

"[Name]-chan, does it hurt? I'm sorry but please put up with it." his fingers curled inside you, gently rubbing against your tight walls.

"T-T-Tatsuya…I can't anymore…I'm—" you weren't able to finish your sentence when you came into his hand. He pulled his fingers out of you and brought them into his mouth. Your blush became even darker (if that's even possible) as he began to suck on them.

"[Name]-chan, you taste good."

"Stop saying weird stuff like that!" you huffed in embarrassment.

He grabbed your hands and placed them on his clothed manhood. You unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He did the rest and also discarded his boxers, exposing his huge hard manhood in front of you. You unconsciously pressed your legs together.

"_Is it going to fit inside me?"_ you thought nervously.

He leaned in close to you and gently pressed his lips with yours.

"Tatsuya…I guess let's stop here…"

"But why?"

"Because…" you bit your lip, deliberating on how you will say to him that you're scared. After all, it will be your first time.

He gave you an assuring smile.

"I'll be gentle, [Name]-chan."

He entwines his fingers with yours. He loved the way your hands fit perfectly on his.

"Spread out your legs, [Name]-chan." You slowly opened up your legs, exposing your womanhood to him.

"Good girl."

He positioned himself in front of your entrance.

"I'll be putting it in. Just tell me if it hurts." He slowly pushed his manhood inside of you.

Although he was doing it gently, his huge cock stretched your walls a lot making you scream in pain. Tears began to accumulate in your [color] eyes.

"[Name]-chan, I'm sorry." His face showed sympathy for you and he felt bad for making you feel that way.

He let you get used to his size before he began to move.

"Aah…Tatsuya…" you moaned as he continued his gentle yet deep thrusts.

"[Name]-chan…you're really tight…" he breathed out.

You felt intense pleasure replacing the discomfort you felt earlier. You felt really good, so good that you feel you're going to be lost in this incredible sensation.

His manhood hit your sensitive spots real hard making you squeeze his hands in much pleasure.

"Tatsuya! Moree!"

He did as you told him. He thrusts harder on you, hitting your sweet spots again.

"Ahhh~"

As he continued to plunge his manhood in and out of you, his lips trailed soft kisses against your skin and finally latched them on your nipple and sucked on it.

You think you're going insane from this overwhelming pleasure that he gives you. You can't take them all anymore.

"Tatsuya…I'm so close…"

"Me too, [Name]-chan…just a little more…"

"F-Faster…Tatsuya!" you yelled as he continued to penetrate your inner walls.

With that one thrust, you lost it all. Your walls clenched and contracted rhythmically around his manhood and your juices flooded him. In return, he ejaculated his hot, milky semen deep inside you. He felt all his strength run out and collapsed on top of you, his face nuzzling your soft hair and arms wrapped around your frame. You two stayed still for a few minutes, trying your breathing back to normal.

"Tatsuya, are you still awake?"

"Hm…" he hummed against you. He must be really tired, not just because of your love-making but because it has been quite a long day for him.

"…Let's stay like this for a while [Name]-chan…Is it alright for you?"

"As you wish…" you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, gently tracing random patterns on his skin with your fingers.

"[Name]-chan…" he mumbled.

"What is it?" he raised his face and locked gazes with you.

"Am I forgiven?" he reaches his hand towards your face and cups your cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't I say earlier to let me make it up to you? … [Name]-chan, am I forgiven?"

"…I could never really hate you Tatsuya…there's nothing you should feel sorry about." You gave him a small smile. He returned the smile and leaned in to capture your lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you [Name]-chan. Don't forget that."

"I love you too Tatsuya."


End file.
